


Счастлива

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Gen, Psychology, happy ending or not
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21020894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: Хрона — счастлива.





	Счастлива

Хрона — счастлива.  
Она вдыхает свежий и тёплый запах весны, пропуская через себя его аромат, и уже почти не помнит духоту чёрной комнаты. Небо — ярко-голубое — пронзает мир своей чистотой и ясностью. Солнце приятно греет кожу, и Хрона чувствует, как чужая и странная жизнь становится её частью, проникает в нутро и тёплым светом согревает изнутри. Мир прекрасен, нов и свеж — после своего перерождения.  
Хрона — тоже после него живая.  
У Хроны есть друзья и жизнь.  
У Хроны есть право верить в своё светлое будущее.  
Хрона счастлива.  
Хрона…

Беззвучный крик (откуда-то из недр чужой души) разрывает яркий весенний день, и Хрона снова оказывается в темноте. Становится трудно дышать, и иллюзии отступают, потихоньку растворяясь в небытии.  
Хрона… счастлива…  
_Или делает вид, что счастлива._

Воспоминания тугими верёвками стягивают её душу; она на Луне, она запечатала своей кровью кишина, и у неё больше нет тела, нет свободы, нет жизни и надежды — есть только душа… и способность мечтать.  
В конце концов, кишин всегда внушал себе то, что вокруг него — только враги. Чем она хуже?..

И Мака… Мака говорила, что Хрона имеет право на счастье.  
Или хотя бы на мечты о нём.

Тут душно, эта духота иная — духота страха, отчаяния и злобы, нервно ощупывающая её душу. Но Хрона привыкла: эта клетка из чёрной крови так похожа на её чёрную комнату.

Хрона очень терпелива, она готова ждать пять дней, месяц, вечность. Тем более, когда она больше не в пустыне. Она — в каком-то прекрасном саду, где цветут деревья и цветы, а рядом с ней Мака и её друзья. Хрона делает вдох и больше не чувствует ни запаха крови, ни песка, забивающегося ей в глотку, — только свежий аромат весны.

Хрона счастлива.  
Или делает вид, что счастлива.

Но разве это имеет значение, когда вся твоя жизнь — одно большое чёрное заточение?


End file.
